


Light

by PeterStark



Series: Irondad and Spiderson Songfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arc Reactor, Baby Peter Parker, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Irondad, Love, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Song Lyrics, Songfic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: "With every heartbeat I have leftI will defend your every breath,And I'll do better.'Сause you are loved.You are loved more than you know."-Light, by Sleeping at Last.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassG/gifts), [ArdenSkyeHolmes221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenSkyeHolmes221/gifts).



> If ya'll have a song that you listen to and think 'Irondad and Spiderson' then drop it in the comments. I can't promise to do them all, but I'd love suggestions.  
> Sorry this one's so short.  
> I own nothing, Jon Snow.

Tony held his newborn in his arms for the first time. His son's eyes were closed. They had been since he was born. Tony knew those eyes would be just as precious as the rest of him. Peter Stark was so small, perfect, with rosy skin and soft little noises and adorable yawns and fingers that held Tony's index finger tightly. Tony couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks.

He'd never thought that he'd have this moment. He never wanted to inflict the kind of hurt that was inflicted on him. When he'd found out that somehow his iron-clad protection had failed him, he wasn't sure he could take up the mantle of being a father. What if he turned out like Howard? What if he hurt his son in the same way he was hurt? But how could he ever hurt this child? It was clear within the first few seconds that Howard had never felt this consuming love with Tony, because he would have never hurt him if he felt even a tenth of the love Tony felt for Peter.

Tony was scared, sure, but he was a hero and a genius, he could do this.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Peter's head. "I promise, with every heartbeat I have left, I'll protect you. I'll be a better man. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe and warm. I love you, Peter. You're loved more than you know."

Two, wide, brown eyes blinked open at the sound of Tony's voice. The brown eyes first met the light of the arc reactor, before straying upwards and looking at Tony. Peter's grip tightened on Tony's hand and his little feet kicked. He made a content, little gurgle of a noise and nuzzled into Tony's chest.

"That can't be comfortable, kid." Tony adjusted Peter so he wasn't pressing himself into the metal in his chest, but the boy opened his eyes again and put his hand against the light. 

Peter yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep in his father's arms.

"Sleep well, Peter. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day!


End file.
